random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 51: The Powerpuff Girls Episode
EPISODE 51 YESH! Part One Narrator: THE BUNKER! Today were gonna see what The Powerpuff Girls are gonna do today! Blossom: Stop saying 'gonna'. It's bad grammer. Buttercup: No it isn't. Mochlum: You should talk to those millionare football fans who throw big blowout Super Bowl Parties and can't prenounce most words right. Buttercup: When did you get here? Bubbles: Let's sing! A- Blossom and Buttercup: NO! Bubbles: Aw :( Mochlum: I followed Pedo Bear in here! The PPG: ಠ_ಠ Mochlum: Buttercup: Should I pun- Blossom: No. Mochlum: ...Uh... (transforms into Mojo Jojo) Buttercup: (punchs Mojo Jojo until he drops) Blossom: Alright Mojo, where is the real Mochlum? Bubbles: ... Mojo Jojo: He is in the Teen base with him. Bubbles: Not again! It's like what happened last time...(sniff) Blossom: LET'S GO GIRLS! The Professor (from the show as well): WAIT! The PPG: What? The Professor: I should of told you before, but... Buttercup: Well, what is it? The Profesor: You have a 4th sister. The PPG: WHAT? ACF: WHAT? Oh wait, I already knew that. Bob: WHAT- Wait. I knew too. Mochlum (at the bad guy's base): WUT!? The Professor: Girls, this is Brownie. (Brownie comes out behind The Professor) Brownie: ...Hi.... The Professor: You should take her along. Blossom: Uh...Okay. Buttercup: Come on Brownie, let's beat up- 4th Wall: NO CORNY LINES PLEASE! Bubbles: ...Well, let's go. (The 4 PPGs fly to the bad guy's base) Pinkie Pie: Are they gonna like defeat JB? Rawrlego: We need to stop using "gonna" it's bad grammar. Spike: That's what Blssom just said ACF: And you spelled Blossom wrong..... 4th Wall: (Cracks) ... ACF: And no. There going to defeat Him. And save Mochlum. Part Two (The PPG bust into the teen's base) Blossom: All right Him! Give him back! Viewer: Who's Him? Viewer 2: WATCH THE PPG AND YOU'LL KNOW! Everyone else: ... (4th Wall breaks) 4th Wall: (sigh) Not again Him: Ah girls. I've been expecting you. Bubbles: Um...Yeah. You always do...Like our other bad guys do. Mochlum: (walks in) Hi guys! Bubbles: Are you okay, Mochlum? Mochlum: Yeah. In fact, I'm not even feeling bad! I am with Him. PPG: WHAT? Mochlum: Blossom: You have GOT to be kidding me. (facepalms) Buttercup: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, HIM!? Him: I did nothing! Tornadospeed joined me. Blossom: Tornadospeed? Him: Wait... isn't this Tornadospeed? Bubbles: No, its Mochlum. Him: What? I could've sworn it was Tornadospeed when I kidnapped him- Buttercup: A-HA! Him: Shoot! Bubbles: (punches Mochlum) Mochlum: What the- Good morning! Where the heck am I? Brownie: Your at the bad guy's base...With Him. Him: Now this is the part where I bring in the other bad guys. Oh boys. Girls. The PPG and Mochlum: ? (The Rowdyruff Boys & The Powerpunk Girls appear.) Him: And meet.. The 4th RRB (aka Brownders): (evil grin) The 4th PPKG (aka Baddy): (evil grin) Buttercup: OH COME ON! Blossom: Come on girls. Let's kick some evil butt. (Insert battle montage here) LATER.... Blossom: Let's go home, guys. Brownie: But what about them? (points at the RRBs and the PPNKGs) Bubbles: We'ren't they already in the Bunker? Boomer: We escaped and teamed up with Him. DUH! Blossom: Well if we don't want them causing more trouble, we might as well bring them back. Mochlum: I call NOT carrying them the way back. Buttercup: ....Should I pun- Mochlum: Nevermind. Narrator: So the Powerpuffs (and Mochlum) went home. Along with the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpunk Girls. Back at The Bunker... Berserk: When did we get into this mess? (ACF walks into the room with a can of Coke) (Mochlum starts throwing stuff) Everyone else: .... Brick: Man, this guy is more insane than Butch. ACF and the PPGs: Yes, yes he is. 4th Wall: Shouldn't the episode- ACF: We're not done yet. Narrator: So....What now? ACF: I dunno. Tornadospeed: We can use references, bake some cake, or click this link! ACF: I say we put the Powerpunks and Rowdyruffs in their own rooms THAT HAVE SECREITY STUFF! Phineas: *comes into room* Let's do it then! Tornadospeed: Which room will we put cake in? ACF: Duh. We put it in your room, TS. Anyways, LET'S BUILD TEH ROOMS! Tornadospeed: ...well I have no idea why I decided to join this episode. (Dematerializes into a small glowing blue orb and dashes away) 4th Wall: *breaks* OUCH! ACF: Mmk then. BACK TO BUILDING! AFTER BUILDING THE ROOMS... '*'UMG appears* UMG: Hai everyone. PPGs: Hai UMG UMG: Ugh Im sick of you Powerpuff Girls coming on after Johnny Bravo.. Buttercup: That's it! *punches UMG* UMG: Why you little pingas....You are SO lucky Drillbit Taylor is busy. *does the same thing as TS* Everyone: ... ACF: *makes Red Dwarf reference* (ACF puts the RRBs in their rooms and the PPKGs in theirs) Narrator: And so, we end this episode by singing It's Gonna Be Fine! (the cast sings It's Gonna Be Fine) Narrator: THE END! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:The Powerpuff Girls